This is a proposal for continuation of support for a training program in Neuroepidemiology. It is the only NIH funded neuroepidemiology program in the United States. The goal of the program is to prepare neurologists and other research scientists for research careers in the epidemiology of neurologic disorders. Since its inception, the program has trained neurologists and neuroscientists who are now professors (5), associate professors (8) assistant professors (12) or career research scientists at the NIH and elsewhere (14). The program has capitalized upon the strengths of the Department of Neurology, the Division of Epidemiology and Biostatistics (Mailman School of Public Health, and the inter-disciplinary structure of the Gertrude H. Seregievsky Center, all at Columbia University; to provide stimulating training in a research environment for developing neuroscientists who wish to use epidemiologic methods to study diseases of the nervous system, and have as a career goal, a research or academic position. The structured training provided by the curriculum of the Mailman School of Public health, combined with the opportunity to participate in and expand upon ongoing epidemiologic studies of neurologic disease being conducted by program faculty, provide an optimal training federal government or accepted academic positions in which they have successfully competed for independent funding from the NIH and other sources. We are requesting support for four MD/DO neurologists or appropriate postdoctoral neuroscientist (Ph.D. or equivalent) each year for 5 years. All trainees will spend a minimum of 2 years in the program, during which time sequenced didactic course work in epidemiology and biostatistics, will be mixed with increasingly independent research activity. A degree is recommended, but not required.